Field
The technology of the present application relates generally to electric vehicle networks, and more specifically, to electric vehicle charging stations where the energy to charge the vehicle is generated using predominately renewable energy sources as well as providing ancillary services to augment and reduce the cost associated with the station. The ancillary services may be provided by certain facilities without incorporation of an electric vehicle charging capability.
Background
As countries become more concerned with oil reserves, renewable energy, and carbon footprints, electrically powered vehicles become more popular. Electrically powered vehicles have been around for some time in the form of mass transportation systems, such as, for example, subways, trolleys, and certain trains and light rail transportation vehicles. Within the last several years, hybrid and fully electric cars have become increasingly attractive, but have not generated a significant amount of demand. Such vehicles include, for example, the Toyota Prius, the Nissan Leaf, to name but two such electric vehicles.
Electric vehicles, and particularly individual or low occupancy vehicles, have several potential benefits over gas powered internal combustion automobiles. For example, hybrid and fully electric cars generate significantly less pollution than gas powered cars. While fully electric cars produce essentially zero pollution themselves, the generation of energy to charge the cars does produce some increase in pollution, although it is difficult to attribute any specific amount to the increase in grid power. Additionally, hybrid and fully electric cars are less influenced by changes in the price of a barrel of oil, whether the oil is based on foreign or domestic production. While these are some, many other benefits exist regarding the use of hybrid or fully electric vehicles.
While several advantages exist regarding electric vehicles, consumer demand for the same has been generally lower than expected in a number of major markets around the world. One of the factors resulting in lower than expected demand is simply the costs associated with the electric vehicles and, in particular, the cost of the large battery necessary to power the vehicle. Another factor resulting in the lower demand relates to the availability of electric vehicle charging stations (EVC stations). EVC stations, unlike gas stations, are not common place in most metropolitan areas, let alone less populated and rural regions. Many uses of electric vehicles use their residential power to charge the battery, which limits the available range of electric vehicles. Also, residential power requires a significant amount of time to fully charge a vehicle battery.
To make EVC stations more readily available, electric vehicle networks are being proposed. Generally, electric vehicle networks provide for publicly-accessible EVC stations and battery stations in particular regions. The electric vehicle networks may be, depending on the locale, privately funded or governmentally funded. For example, Better Place, Inc., a corporation organized under the laws of the State of Delaware in the United States, is a venture back company whose mission is to reduce global dependency on hydrocarbons. Better Place is building an electric vehicle network that comprises multiple EVC stations in Israel. Better Place is currently contemplating the opening of electric vehicle networks in other jurisdictions as well. Another venture similar to Better Place, Inc. is Europe's Park & Charge. Park & Charge was originally funded by a European agency, but is now operated by the Electromobile Club of Switzerland.
However, even with organizations such as Better Place, Inc., Park & Charge, and others, the widespread application of EVC stations has been slow. Also, many EVC stations operate off of the electrical power grid. As much of the energy available from the electrical power grid is not renewable, and in some cases is petroleum based, even wide spread application of EVC stations connected to the grid is less than desirable as petroleum dependency and pollution reduction will in part be offset by an increase in power requirements from commercial power plants.
Ideally, EVC stations would be powered by renewable power sources, such as, for example, photovoltaic (solar) arrays or wind turbines. The EVC stations and electric vehicle networks could further reduce petroleum dependency by supplying unused energy back to the grid.
However, despite the altruistic endeavors, including those described above, the capital costs associated with placement of EVC stations that use solar or wind energy to charge the vehicles has been a hindrance in wide spread construction of EVC stations that use renewable energy. This is due, in part, to the long period of time that is required to recoup the capital construction costs by simply charging for the energy production.
Thus, against this background, there is a need to provide an improved EVC station that would augment the return on EVC stations to facilitate increased placement of renewable based EVC stations.